Heroes and Thieves Book I: Ordinary Day
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: Its been six months since he last heard from Emily. No emails. No calls. For t four months he thought it was just another case, her job often caused them to not have contact for months but after five months he called the Interpol London office, or he tried to. Once it reached six he'd had enough, if she wouldn't tell him he would find out and he gets the shock of a lifetime.
1. Proloug

Prologue

The Beginning

_To live is so startling, it leaves little time for anything else._

_ - Emily Dickinson_

Emily looked around her small London apartment, it was simple, a two bedroom, two bath apartment. The last month or so it had been quite full and even with just Morgan and Garcia staying with her, she'd needed the pullout couch. She smiled to herself, they'd only been gone three weeks and she'd already put the apartment back together.

She sat down on her couch and sipped her tea. Despite the fact that her stomach was churning and she was probably coming down with the flue she was happy. Sure she'd missed Morgan and Garcia but she was definitely happy that she didn't have to worry about seeing Morgan in the shower , not that she minded, the one time she did walk in on him it turned out quite well.

She sighed rubbing her stomach and glanced over at her clock. She froze, no, no it couldn't be the 27th. There was no way it was, she quickly checked her phone and her horrors were confirmed. The 27th, she put her head in her hands, why? Why hadn't she started it yet? It always started on the 24th. She felt it was impossible but still went down to the shop on the corner.

Thirty minutes later she was in the bathroom waiting, she found herself checking her watch every five seconds. She paced, she washed her hands a dozen times and she still had three minutes left. Finally the five minutes were up and she picked up the white plastic stick and stared at it intensely.

It took four seconds for her world to collapse again.


	2. Pretty Baby

One

Pretty Baby

_Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

One year Later

Emily woke to the sound of the baby crying, and the doorbell ringing. She looked at the clock and sighed, _who rings the doorbell at 6 am?_ She thought. She got out of bed, tied her bathrobe around her and went into the nursery.

"Please stop ringing the doorbell, I'll be with you in two minutes!" She called picking up the baby, she went reached into the crib and put the pacifier back in the four month old's mouth. She paced around the nursery whispering softly to the baby. It had been more like five minutes but she finally got the baby to sleep. "See Elizabeth? That wasn't so bad." She whispered taking her into the living room and placing her in the baby swing before going to the door.

"Can I help you?" She said opening the door. Her neighbor Agatha stood there smiling evilly,

Agatha didn't like Emily, everyone else on her apartment level did but Agatha thought she was the annoying America. Emily knew Penelope and Derek probably played a role in that as neither had been the quietest of house guests and now Emily had Elizabeth who Agatha took every chance to complain about.

"Make that baby shut up!" Agatha snapped.

"I did but you see Agatha, ringing the doorbell will only make her cry more, so maybe you shouldn't ring the doorbell." Emily said annoyed.

"You just keep that baby quiet!" Agatha snapped and stormed off.

Emily shut the door and went back to the living room where her four month old daughter now slept in her swing. Elizabeth looked more like her father then Emily but you could tell Elizabeth was her daughter, they had the same nose, and eyes, and ears. From every other aspect Elizabeth might have been adopted, her dark hair was curly not straight and her skin had a darker tone to it, like milky coffee almost.

Emily looked around the apartment, bored. It was great that England allowed a year for maternity leave but she'd only been gone six months and she was sure she would die in another six. She loved to spend time with her daughter but she was aching to get back to work. She'd already called in twice to see if they would let her back in early but they told her to wait three more months.

She walked into the kitchen to make the morning coffee when her phone buzzed, she picked it up quickly to check who it was the ID said 'Morgan' She sighed, she wanted to talk to him but she knew it wasn't a good idea to do that. She hit the decline button and tried to ignore the guilt that tugged at her conscious. It had been almost six months since she'd spoken to him and he was calling more and more often.

She ran a hand through her hair, he needed to know but at the same time she didn't want to tell him what was up with her. She did want to hear his voice though, so she listened to the voice mail.

"Emily, I don't know what is going on with you but please, please call me when you can. I've missed you, there's a lot going on right now, and I just want to talk. Bye, Love you." Morgan's voice said. She hated how it sounded like he would cry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. The sound of the coffee finishing brewing shocked her out of her thoughts. She poured a cup and sat on the couch watching Elizabeth swing back and forth, sleeping quietly.

* * *

Derek Morgan hung up the phone, and sighed, this had happened again, he'd called her twice a day for two months and he still got nothing, it was nearly midnight and he was only now getting ready to leave the BAU. He stood up and started to leave someone stopped him.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine Garcia, I think I'm going to take a week or two off okay?" He said a bit harshly.

"O-okay if you're sure where are you going?" She asked looking sad from his harsh words.

"I might go visit my family." He lied walking away from her.

He felt bad about being so harsh with her but he was starting to get worried about Emily. She might be in trouble and he sure as hell wasn't going to sit down and wait for her. He drove home in silence not even listening to the radio, he kept glancing at is phone and waiting for her to call him back, just like he always did. She hadn't ever called him back yet.

He unlocked the door to find his Emily's old cat rubbing against his legs. "Hey Sergio." He muttered picking the cat up. Emily had been unable to keep the cat in her apartment in England so he had decided to keep him for her. Not because he liked cats but because Sergio was more like a quiet version of Emily then he'd thought, he was quiet, didn't mind curling up on the couch, and best of all he didn't argue with him, a trait Emily hadn't shared.

"yeah I know Sergio, I actually have cat food today." He muttered, pouring the food into a dish and setting it on the counter for the cat. For the last week he'd been feeding him old bits of bacon and some cheese he'd had at the back of the cupboard. It probably wasn't the best thing for Sergio to eat but he hadn't died yet.

The next thing Derek Morgan did was go to turn on his lap top and go to the British Airways website. After about 20 minutes he finally found a flight that had an open seat to London and left tomorrow. He bought the ticket and called JJ.

"Hey JJ, I know its late but I have an emergency." He said.

"No, It's fine I'm on my way home, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"I think something is wrong with Emily, it's been six months since I've heard from her, I'm going to London. Could you watch Sergio?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll come get him in the morning. You better tell me if something has happened to her." She said.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't keep that from you guys, you're her friends too." He said, perhaps it was a little bitterly but he was still a little upset that he hadn't been told she was alive after Doyle stabber her. He hung up the phone and lay down on the bed falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry for how OOC Morgan was. **


	3. London

Two

London

_Walk London's windy streets  
Go anywhere but home  
'Cause I'm looking for the secrets  
That only cobble stones hold  
Only the cobble stones know_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

At around noon the next day after another call from Morgan and another day of boredom Emily decided to go sit at the Shakespeare's Coffee shop and read her book. She put Elizabeth in the stroller, put the diaper bag in the undercarriage and walked the block and a half to Shakespeare's Coffee. She got the usual and sat outside under the awning and read.

It was an unnaturally sunny day for this time of year in England and she ended up taking off her jacket. She left her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail like it usually was, she pulled the sun cover over Elizabeth and covered her stroller with a blanket to further dim the light. Then she sat back and opened her book.

Her book was _Slaughterhouse – Five _by Kurt Vonnegut. She'd read the book at least thousand times and yet it never got old, today though she focused on the note at the front.

_Dear Emily, _

_I'm going to miss you, you were my best friend _

_and my partner in stopping crime, enjoy the flight and the book_

_ –Derek Morgan_

He'd given it to her knowing she'd love it and he was right, she did love it. She was half way through the first chapter when Elizabeth started to cry. Emily set her book on the table and uncovered the stroller, after taking Elizabeth out of the stroller she pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag.

She settled back against the chair and put the bottle in Elizabeth's mouth and rested her against her chest. She watched Elizabeth eat hungrily and then fall asleep. Emily put Elizabeth back in the stroller and covered it with the blanket and sun cover.

She settled back with her coffee and book only this time she couldn't focus on what she was doing, she felt like someone was watching her. She looked around and saw the person, a tall man, well-built and wore tight red shirt and jeans. It was none other then Derek Morgan. He seemed to have noticed her but due to the stroller with her didn't seem sure if it was her.

She quickly put the book away, threw away her coffee and unlocked the breaks on the stroller but by that time it was too late. He'd made the connection and he was here, when she looked up she met his dark eyes for the first time in over a year.

"Emily?" He asked.

* * *

Derek arrived at the airport and boarded his plane by six am. He'd found the earliest flight he could because if Emily was in trouble he wanted to find out as soon as he could. As soon as he landed in London he rented a car and started to drive to Emily's apartment. When he got there he knocked and there was no answer.

"She left an hour ago." A woman who was coming out of the apartment next to Emily's said.

"Oh, thanks." He said turning to leave.

"Wait, are you Derek?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" He inquired curious as to how she knew her name.

"Oh, I work with Emily, congratulations by the way." She smiled.

"Um thank you?" Derek was more then a little confused "Can you just tell me where Emily went please?"

"Oh yeah, Shakespeare's Coffee, it's a block and a half away." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said walking away.

He spent the next ten minutes walking and wondering what that woman had congratulated for, she'd smiled at him like she'd just handed him his newborn child. Why was she congratulating him? What had he done for her? Or Emily? He'd let her down, he hadn't come sooner, he ought to have come months ago, but he didn't. At least he now knew she was local.

He saw Shakespeare's across the street but decided to wait, he saw someone who looked a lot like her, sitting and reading. Same black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, only difference was that the woman had a baby stroller next to her. He watched to woman take the baby out of the stroller and his breath caught as her face turned to him. It was Emily.

What was Emily doing with a baby? He took the fact that she was bottle feeding him as maybe the baby was adopted. Even that didn't fit, her chest was fuller, like a woman who was producing breast milk. _Well, _he thought _Only one way to find out._

By the time he was crossing the street Emily was getting ready to leave, he stood over her as she put her book away. He found himself smiling to himself it was the book he'd given her, _Slaughterhouse – Five _by Kurt Vonnegut. She looked up and her eyes met his. "Emily?"

* * *

**Well the only reason you get two updates today is because of my spring break unfortunately I have school on Monday so then things will slow down. :(  
**


	4. Come Undone

Three

Come Undone

_I've seen myself in a thousand faces  
Strung out on life`s path  
I would add up what you mean to me  
But I cannot do the math_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

Emily's mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute, what was she going to say to him when he asked about Elizabeth. She decided just to pretend she wasn't herself.

"I-I'm sorry sir I'm not Emily." She said.

"Emily Prentiss, don't you dare do that to me. Not after what you've already done!" Derek snapped at her. That hurt her more then he could know, because while she knew what she'd done to him, he didn't even know what he'd done to her.

"I-I'm sorry Derek, look let's not make a scene here, we'll go back to my place and then we can talk there but its too hot to keep her out here." She said pointing to Emily, who was now very much in Dereks line of vision. "Come on."

She started pushing the stroller down the street not allowing time for him to ask any questions about the baby. She could feel Derek walking behind her and when he caught up with her he placed one of his hands over hers. Panicked she pulled her arm away and looked down at Elizabeth.

She stepped into the Elevator with Derek close behind her, the Elevator was so small she had to stand facing him, her chest pressing against his. For two long minutes they stood like that and she silently wished she hadn't breast fed, then her chest might not have pushed against his. She could feel her heart beat accelerate and her pupils dilate.

The door opened at her floor and she hurried out of the Elevator and pulled out the key to her apartment and sighed. She moved to the side of the stroller and unlocked the door, then pulled the stroller in after her. She could feel how awkward Derek felt just standing there.

"Let me change her and then I will be back." Emily bent down and pulled Elizabeth out of the stroller and took her into the nursery. She took as much time as she could, talking to Elizabeth who was now wake and smiling up at her.

"I know baby girl, we went for a walk didn't we?" She smiled kissing Elizabeth's head as she picked her up, nestling her in her arms she went over to the dresser. "How about a sundress huh baby girl? You like that?" She smiled pulling the pink sundress out of the dresser and carefully dressing her.

Finally there was nothing left Emily could do and she would have to go out and talk to Derek again. She took a deep breath and lay Elizabeth in the crib, turned on the baby monitor and gently closed the door. She took a deep breath and went out to the living room where Derek stood looking at all the photo's she had of her and Elizabeth.

The one he was currently holding was of her in the hospital, shortly after Elizabeth was born, she was holding her. In the photo Emily looked exhausted and sore but she was smiling, she was so happy but at the same time she was so upset she hadn't told him. Her hair was still pulled into that neat ponytail in the photo, she remember being so shocked it had stayed in.

"How long was it?" Derek asked all of a sudden.

"How long was what?" She frowned.

"Labor, how long was it, look at you, you're smiling but just minutes before you were crying, I can tell. So how long was it?" he asked.

"22 hours." She sighed. "Why are you looking at these?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why your husband isn't in any of these." He muttered still looking over the photos, this time picking one of Elizabeth up, she was laying in her crib the first day home from the hospital.

"He's not in them because I don't have one Derek." She confessed.

"Then who's baby is that?" Derek snapped, clearly he thought she'd just been sleeping around.

"Look I didn't just sleep with some random man who would sleep with me!" She snapped her blood boiling. "Her father is one of the best man I know! He would sacrifice his life for those he loved! So if you want to know who the father is well you tell me Derek Morgan!" She pulled a picture out of her wallet of a tiny baby, Derek's baby photo. "You tell me."

The emotion running across his face was one Emily had never seen before, it was a mixture of shock and anger. She assumed the shock was from finding out he was a father and the anger from her not telling him she was pregnant with his child. It took a moment for him to come around and when he did he looked crushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He snapped, half yelling.

"Because I was afraid you would want me to abort and I knew I couldn't do that! I knew I could never kill another! Especially not if she came from the man I loved! A man I deeply cared for and who I had thought cared for me but tell me Morgan," She snapped his last name, something she only did when furious at him. "was I wrong? Were you just messing with me like the last man who impregnated me!"

"You aren't wrong Emily! I love you that's why I'm here! I am here because I was so terrified you were in trouble. I'm here because you haven't contacted me but now I think I shouldn't have come because if you don't care enough to tell me about my own child and you have the audacity to think I would encourage you to abort!" He snapped.

"I think considering past happenings I have reason to be worried I would have to abort!" She snapped. "Now do you want to be part of your child's life or not?!"

"You know I do Emily! I want you to have told me but since you didn't do that I want to be here now, but clearly you don't want me here!" He snapped raising his voice.

"If you're going to yell just leave, there is a sleeping child in the next who doesn't need to hear this, because even though she's young it will be there forever. Now get out!" She snapped.

"Fine!" He stormed out of the house and yanked the door shut behind her.

* * *

As soon as he left Derek knew he shouldn't have snapped at her, he knew what had happened and why she was so worried about his knowing before she had the baby. He also knew that he couldn't just leave now. So leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

He couldn't believe he had a daughter much less with Emily. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door, she was crying softly but it was so quiet he could just make out the little whimpers and sobs. He too felt tears welling in his eyes.

From next door her neighbor came back to her apartment carrying an arm load of groceries. "Are you okay?" Emily's friend asked.

"I really messed up this time." He said.

"What happened?" The friend inquired as she messed with the key to her apartment.

"I yelled at her, I shouldn't have done that." He said more to himself then to her, he could now hear Emily listening to him just on the other side of the door. "Hey Emi, I know you're listening to me so let me tell you something. The day I saw you I thought I would hate you, you just seemed so perfect and stuck up like I would expect the daughter of an ambassador to be like. I thought you were some stuck up girl who'd gone to private schools her whole life and then I got to know you. True you went to private school but you, you were something else Emily Prentiss. You made me like you, and you had your way of drawing me in. I came here because I was scared of losing you again, and I can't handle that again, I can't handle losing you. Not again." He sighed. "I know its hard to believe me but I do love you Emily."

He heard the baby start to cry and Emily get up, he also knew she wouldn't be coming back to the door. He sighed and leaned against the door, he was waiting and waiting. Slowly jetlag got the best of him and he fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning he stood and knocked on the door he heard Emily's voice from the other side asking him to wait. She opened the door, she was holding a towel around her body and she was dripping wet. She'd also been crying all night, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was stuck to her back.

"Come in." She stood back to let him in, he looked at her and walked in, he was right she had been breast feeding the child, milk stained the dark blue towel she held to her body.

"Thanks, can we talk?" He asked

"Let me get dressed." She whispered going back into her bedroom and locking the door behind her. Part of him was hurt, when ever he'd stayed with her he – in both DC and London – she never locked her door. It felt like she was blocking him out. Which she was, very effectively at that. About five minutes later she came out of her room, her hair had been tried and she wore a red shirt and jeans.

"Emily, I'm sorry about last night but you also heard me at the door, I know you did. I-I'm really sorry for upsetting you I was just really mad that you hadn't told me." He sighed sitting on her couch.

"I know." She curled up next to him tucking her feet under her. "Are you still mad?"

"No, but I am hurt, I'm hurt you didn't tell me." He whispered reaching one hand over to tuck a loose hair behind her ear.

"I know you are, I'm sorry about hurting you but it hurt me too, but I was so afraid of what would happen, you could've lost your job." She said.

"No I couldn't have we don't work in the same department anymore but I do know you were worried, and thank you for worrying. You know you can tell me anything Emi, you know you can. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah I know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Derek, I didn't want to lose you. It might not seem like it at the moment but I love you, and she's my little piece of you." Emily said fidgeting with a bracelet on her left hand he recognized it, he'd given it to her for her birthday. He smiled.

" I know you love me. Everyone loves me." He winked. "Your love, Emily Prentiss, your love is special." He leaned over and did something he hadn't done in 14 months, he kissed her.

He knew she believed him when she kissed back.


	5. Paradise

Four

Paradise

_every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight..._

_-Vanessa Carlton_

Emily broke the kiss and looked at him, she couldn't believe she'd let him do that and yet she believed him, of course the last person she'd believed loved her had destroyed her life, but that was not Derek.

"D-do you want some coffee?" She offered.

"Yes please." He nodded, she got up to pour them both some coffee thankful for the relief of having her back to him for a few seconds, just then the baby monitor went off, just a small sound. She froze and thought about ignoring it when she heard the sound again, only this time it was right next to her. She jumped.

"Derek tell me you got the baby and I'm not going crazy." She said.

"I did get the baby and you're not crazy." Derek chuckled from next to her. "She was making a little noise and I thought she needed some attention."

"Well if its just one small noise you can usually ignore it. If I got up every time she made a noise I would never sleep or sit down." She smiled.

"Oh, you really just ignore it?" He asked.

"Well not for the first two weeks of her life I didn't, but I realized I would be a better mother if I got a little sleep as well." She started to hand him his coffee. "Wait, go buckle her into that swing over there and press the green button okay?"

"Sure." He said walking over to the swing and buckling her in. He pressed the button and walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her. "She has your eyes."

"I know," She said handing him the coffee. "I get told that a lot. She's such a little sweetheart though. I don't know where it comes from."

"Her mother." He said sipping the coffee.

"No, you don't know much about my childhood do you?" She smiled.

"No I don't why?" She frowned.

"Because you would be horrified." She smirked.

"I'm from the worst neighborhood in Chicago, try me." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled reaching into a drawer and pulling out a photo of her and handing it to him.

"Oh my god you wore that?" He asked.

"Yeah I did, I would wear it under my other clothes so my mother wouldn't know. I would keep the make up in my backpack and say I was going early and staying after school to study, but instead I went into the girls room and changed into that." She smiled.

"Well you looked good in it but I just don't think it's you and I sure as hell don't want my daughter doing that." He said.

"I told you, you are horrified." She smiled.

"I seriously can't believe modest, protocol following Emily Prentiss wore this in high school." He smiled.

"Middle school." She smirked pouring herself some more coffee. "And because I know all the tricks in the book I will be checking our daughters book bag when she starts school."

* * *

Derek had a hard time believing` she'd ever worn anything like that, especially since the few times she'd shown cleavage there had been an Unsub involved and they needed information. Well and when she was naked but other than that she was a modest person. He chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"You never cease to amaze me Emily, you never do." He chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said.

He chose to ignore that little remark and went back to watching Elizabeth in the swing. "You know I want to be part of her life right?"

"Yeah I know, just like you know the BAU has been requesting me from Interpol." She sighed moving a bit closer.

"How would I know that?" He asked, but it was true he did know, he'd requested her – six times at that – and every time she'd turned the offer down, until now, she hadn't responded to his last request.

"Derek I'm not stupid I've never worked with a Daniel Megan." She smiled.

"Okay fine, so yes I requested you, six times, but you only rejected me five times." He pointed out.

"Because now that you're going to be part or your daughter's life I guess I have to accept." She said.

"But do you want to come back? I don't want to make you unhappy." Derek asked, feeling a little guilty he'd put her in a position like this in the first place.

"I wouldn't mind coming back, my biggest worry is how everyone will react to Elizabeth…" She said. "You know how hard its going to be, with both of us gone at the same time."

"I know maybe you could stay with her at least until she sleeps through the night then we play it by ear from there." He sighed.

"No, but I could stay back like Garcia does and work from the office." She said "I-I'll call Interpol tomorrow and tell them what's going on, but today I was going to talk Elizabeth to Rhodes Farm would you like to come?"

"Rhodes Farm?" He frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a treatment center for Anorexia in adolescents." She explained.

"Why are you going there?" He asked concerned.

"Because they saved my life. My parents were gone a lot and they were always shipping me off places, the only time I got attention was when I was hurt or sick. I picked up on that around six and I started trying to make a bigger deal out of little things. By age 10 I was smart enough to figure out how to fake an illness and when I was 12 I jumped off the balcony and broke my right arm. Well then in eight grade I stopped eating." Emily took a deep breath. "You have to understand that Anorexia is almost never about losing weight in the end, it starts that way sure, but then a switch flips in your head and it's about control. I had no control over almost anything in my life, except over what I could eat. So I stopped and I got thinner and thinner, finally my parents shipped me to Rhodes Farm here in England. I looked like this at the time." She pulled out a picture.

Derek was horrified, in the picture Emily's dark hair wasn't a beautiful shining black it was a dull red, her skin was pale and her face hallow from malnourishment.

"I go back to visit as often as I can and I thought they might like to meet Elizabeth. Will you come?" She asked.,

"Of course, but Emily, this – do they all look like this?" He asked.

"No, and not all are girls. Some are almost done with treatment and some have just arrived for the six week treatment program." She said. "You don't have to come if you don't want to.

"Its fine, I'll come but I don't want to think of you like that." He said.

* * *

BAU

"Hey has anyone seen Morgan?" Hotch asked, "I know he's taking personal time, but he's never not said where to."

"He told me Chicago." Garcia frowned. "Did he tell anyone else?"

"No, but he's been down recently, kind of sad." Reid frowned. "Do you think it's about Emily?"

"Does anyone know how Emily is?" Hotch asked, this time changing tactics if it was about Emily then he knew where Morgan was.

"No I haven't heard from her in around six months." Garcia said. "Anyone else heard from her since March?" There was a chorus of 'no'

"Garcia, I know you don't want to but call Interpol and ask where Emily is, if they won't tell you find out." Hotch ordered.

Garcia went back into her office and called the Interpol London Office. "Hello this is Penelope Garcia from the FBI… um, yes Ma'am I'm the one who tried to hack into your database last year… no Ma'am that's not what its about… I need some information about Emily Prentiss… she's where?.. On what?! With who?! Oh, okay… can you do that? Thank you Ma'am." She hung up.

Within 20 minutes she was knocking on Hotch's door, he called for her to come in and she did, holding the pictures in one hand.

"Garcia are you okay?" He frowned.

"Well sir, I know why we haven't heard from Emily in a few months." She whispered.

"Why Garcia?" He asked.

"She had a baby." Garcia said.

"A baby?"

"Not just that, I think it Derek's baby."

"Oh, god that's where Morgan's going." Hotch said and brushed past Garcia. "Reid, JJ and Garcia, I'm sending you to England,"

"Why?" Reid said.

"You need to talk to Emily, all of you. Up in thirty."


	6. White Houses

Five

White Houses

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

Emily sat against the train window, she was holding Elizabeth because every time she set her down she cried. Derek handed her a water bottle and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure I can't hold her?" Derek asked. "She might cry for a few minutes but she will calm down."

"Well you can try, but she doesn't seem too keen on leaving me." Emily said passing Elizabeth his way as soon as the baby was in Derek's arms she started crying.

"no, no don't cry." He whispered, Emily knew it was hopeless and she was starting to get frustrated.

"Derek just give her here so I can nurse her, then we can both relax a bit." She sighed reaching down to pull a blanket out of the diaper bag, she took Elizabeth. Emily unbuttoned her shirt, unclasped her bra and covered her front then allowed Elizabeth to Nurse. Derek was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"You realized we're on a public train?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, trust me when the baby is crying and hungry you just stop caring." She rolled her eyes. "When we get there it will be about Lunch time, they will let us eat with them but you will have to eat a fixed amount and sit still while doing it."

"That doesn't sound like lunch." He grimaced.

"Its not, its hard enough when you're an adult who isn't Anorexic, imagine being Anorexic, fourteen and on your period for the first week you were there." She said a little bitterly.

"Emi, I love you but I don't need to know that." He said.

"Well it was hell for me." She shuddered "Oh, sorry baby girl I'll stop shuddering."

They arrived an hour later and walked the four blocks to Rhodes Farm, Emily opened the gate and pushed Elizabeth's stroller through the gate. Derek hurried in front of her to open the door. She could hear the sound of the girls and boys playing before Lunch stop.

"Emily?!" The youngest of the girls, around eight, her name was Lilly and she was getting ready to leave.

"Hi Lilly, guess who I brought with me?" Emily smiled picking the girl up and setting her on her hip.

"Elizabeth?" Lilly giggled with glee.

"Yes I brought her but I also brought her father with me, Derek Morgan, see?" She gestured over to where Morgan stood towards t back.

* * *

The first thing the girl in Emily's arms asked him was "Are you the FBI agent?"

Derek couldn't help but smile "Yeah I am, and what's your name?"

"I'm Lilly I'm eight years old." She smiled a gap toothed smile and Derek felt his heart sink, she was eight? Emily had never said there would be young children here as well.

"Lilly I think its almost lunch time how about you go get the other girls okay?" Emily said. Lilly nodded and skipped off her blond curls bouncing around behind her. "hey are you alright?"

"You never told me there were small children here." Derek said.

"Well she's the youngest, this in an epidemic Derek, the girls who come here are getting younger and younger." Emily sounded stressed about this.

"Okay, okay calm down Emi. Look the kids are coming, let's take Lizi and get something to eat okay?" He said kissing her hair and taking Lizi out of the stroller and setting the car seat on the floor.

"We have a play pen for her to stay in, the girls have been so excited that they decorated it." Said a voice from behind Emily.

"Dania!" Emily said hugging the woman.

"Emily, I am glad you came it keep their spirits up to see that someone like them turned out like you did." She smiled.

"Well we're happy to be here, this is my partner Derek Morgan and this is our – my daughter Elizabeth." Emily smiled.

Derek watched the two women walk off to put Elizabeth in the play pen and the girls came down the stairs and three boys from the basement. All looked miserable as they walked into the dining room where premade meals were waiting for them. Emily came back and slipped her hand into his and led him to the table.

When she said sitting still and eating everything was hard she was putting it nicely, he didn't really get why they had to do this, but assumed it was to set an example. He was struggling with it but for Emily it seemed to have become almost second nature and he wondered how long she'd been coming here.

"Emi, how long have you been coming here?" He asked.

"Um, every Sunday since you and Garcia left." She said. "I think Dania knew I was pregnant before I did." She laughed softly, still eating and being still.

"I did but I wanted her to figure it out on her own. You were always bright Emily I knew you'd get it." Dania smiled at her.

When the three of them finally got home it was almost midnight and Derek knew something was wrong as soon as he turned the corner and saw Reid bend over the door handle, Garcia and JJ behind him.

"What are you doing picking my lock?" Emily asked.

"What are you doing with a baby?" Reid retorted, still bent over the lock.

"Fair enough, now move." Emily sighed pulling her keys out. "I expect an explanation as to why you were picking my lock and why you don't understand what a phone number is for in the morning. Garcia, you and JJ can have the pull out couch Reid for attempted breaking and entering you'll be on the floor." Emily opened the door and took Elizabeth to the nursery.

Derek hurried after her shocked at her reaction. "Emily, they were just trying to break into your house, and they know about Elizabeth, how are you so calm."

"Because I knew they were coming, if you came I knew they wouldn't be far behind, come on, you and I are in my room, is it alright if Lizi sleeps with us?" She yawned.

"Yeah its fine…" He said and followed her to the bedroom. It hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen it. The walls were a warm earthy beige and the bed spread was green and brown. There was a picture on the nightstand of the BAU team and her dresser was covered in pictured of Elizabeth. He wished he'd been with her when those pictures were taken but he wasn't. "Okay what are you going to do in the morning then?"

"I-I'm going to tell them the truth." She said turning to him, her eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Oh Emily, they aren't going to judge you, I know them you know them, they'll understand I promise." He whispered kissing her. "Now come on you need some sleep."


	7. Spring Street

Six

Spring Street

_And I moved out of the city  
To start a family of my own  
When I look into my daughter's eyes,  
I don't feel so alone_

_ -Vanessa Carlton_

Emily woke up in a state of panic, it was well past eight in the morning, Derek was gone and the baby was no where to been seen or heard. She leapt out of bed hurried into the nursery, the crib was empty, now thrown into full terror mode she hurried into the living room.

"Derek the baby is gone." She said.

"Emi, relax she's right over there." Derek said pointing to the swing where Elizabeth lay rocking peacefully.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She said sinking down on the couch next to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were up feeding her most of the night and you deserve to sleep in a bit, why did you panic like that?" He asked

"Every time she goes out of my line of vision or somewhere I can't hear her, I-I panic, I am afraid that she's gone." She said.

"You're afraid she's gone like Declan was to Doyle, or Henry was to me when he was with that woman." JJ said.

"Yeah, I am, and that is my worst fear." Emily said taking a deep breath. "Okay so what do you want to know about Lizi?"

"Why you didn't tell us." JJ said.

"How you ended up in bed with Morgan." Reid said not looking up from the book in his lap.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I feel it's a valid question, you are so uptight and he's Morgan." Reid said looking up at her.

"I'm not uptight." She protested.

"Yes you are anyone can see that by how neat your pony tail is." He said.

"Okay moving on, I-I didn't tell you because I was afraid of being, judged, that you'd be mad at me, like you were when I didn't tell you about Doyle." She said.

"We were mad then because you got yourself killed, this is just a baby Emily, she's not going to hurt anything, we could never be mad at you for that." Garcia said.

"Okay, I knew that in my heart but I've never been a very open person." She sighed. "Thank you, it means a lot. I'm going to shower okay?"

"Wait, what about my question?" Reid frowned.

"I am not answering that." Emily got up and walked back towards her bathroom.

After her shower she dried her hair as she started to pull her hair into a ponytail she stopped, she wasn't going to give Reid that satisfaction. She brushed it and went back out to the living room. It was then that she noticed Reid and JJ were carrying their weapons.

"What the hell are you doing with guns around my daughter?!" She said shocked.

"Its just standard protocol, w-we were treating this like a case, why?" JJ said.

"What if one of them goes off and kills her?! There's a lock box over there please put them in there." She said, after a few seconds she calmed. "Oh god Reid is right isn't he?"

"Yeah, sorry honey, but he is on this front." Garcia said.

"I always am." Reid muttered from his corner with his book.

* * *

Derek had to try not to laugh the entire time Emily was in the shower, as soon as she left Garcia and JJ turned on him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Garcia asked.

"Tell you what?" HE asked.

"How you did manage to sleep with her?" Garcia pressured.

"I'm not telling you that, if she doesn't want you to know she won't tell you." He chuckled. "And neither will I." Then as though she was timing it to save his skin Elizabeth started to cry. "I'm going to change her I'll be back."

He took her to the nursery, put a fresh diaper on her then got her dressed. In the living room he could hear Emily asking JJ and Reid about their guns. He chuckled and looked tickled Elizabeth. "Yeah that's just like your mommy, worried about you all the time, everywhere."

He took Elizabeth out to the living room, put one hand on Emily's shoulder and guided her into a sitting position. "Emily, I know you are going to protest but today, we are watching the baby and you are going somewhere alone."

"No, I can't do that what if something happens none of you are prepared-"

"Emily, I am a mom as well I know how worried you are but you need time to yourself now go or we'll push you out the door." JJ ordered.

"Fine, I'll go to Shakespeare's Coffee and read but I won't go farther." She said.

"Fair enough, we'll be here now go." Derek ordered Emily went out the door with her purse and book.

"She doesn't get out enough." Garcia commented. "Okay now that she's gone can I hold this precious little baby?"

"Sure Garcia, here, I'll make some lunch." He chuckled handing Elizabeth to Garcia.

When Emily returned she seemed upset "My mom just called."

"What did she want?" Reid asked.

"She doesn't want me to go back to the BAU."

* * *

**Okay so I totally didn't realize this but I sorta accidentally named Emily's daughter after her mother... I so did not realize is and I make Emily's mom out to be a not so great person so I totally apologize.  
**


	8. Home

Seven

Home

_Some people live in a house on the hill  
And wish they were some place else  
There`s nobody there  
When the evening is still  
Secrets with no one to tell_

_-Vanessa Carton_

"She doesn't want you coming back? You are coming back right?" Garcia asked seeming to panic a little.

"Of course I am but my mother is coming here, and that means you need to all be on your best behavior because she can be really scary when you're not." Emily stood and moved to the kitchen where she started cleaning.

"um wh-what is she doing?" Garcia asked.

"When she gets stressed she cleans." Derek whispered.

"Can she come to my house?" JJ joked.

"Well not only does she clean but she has a tendency to peel her nails and skin away. Emily, why don't you come sit down now and we can finish that later." He said leading her back to the couch and making her sit down.

"No, no if I don't do that no one will." She protested.

"Yes, you can finish but you have to calm down okay?" He compromised.

"No, no my _mother_ is coming over, you have no idea how terrifying she can be." Emily whimpered shifting nervously as she picked her nails.

"Not until you calm down." Derek said.

"C-can I at least give the baby a bath?" She asked

"Okay, if you promise you won't clean or pick your nails." He said.

"Fine, I won't clean or pick my nails." She said defeated and went over and got the baby.

"Can I help?" JJ asked.

"Sure." She said going into the bathroom. She heard JJ follow her as she pulled the baby tub out.

"Hey whats going on with you, I know you and your mother were never close but you seem really stressed out." JJ said.

"I am because every time I talk to my mother it turns into an interrogation, I hate that. I also hate that no matter how hard I try I can never be good enough, as a child I did almost anything she wanted me to, took ballet class for twelve years, went to private schools that spoke the language of our host country, learned to play the piano, violin, and flute and none of it was good enough for her. None of it." She confessed. She filled the plastic tub she bathed the baby in with water and started to undress the baby.

"Emily you don't have to worry about pleasing your mother all the time." JJ said.

"Do you know what happened to me when I stopped pleasing her when I was fourteen, I grew reckless, and ended up pregnant with in five months of living in Italy. Which would be why she doesn't know Morgan is the father yet."

"She doesn't know that?" JJ asked.

"No she thinks I got inseminated, she doesn't exactly like you guys much she blames you for crushing my dream, even though it was her dream for me, I wanted to work with the BAU." She sighed gently soaping Elizabeth's body.

"She doesn't sound much like a mother." JJ remarked.

"She wasn't ever much of a mother, as soon as I slept through the night various nannies and housekeepers looked after me." She said. "To be honest I liked them better, my mother never put her work down to play with me."

"Did you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No, my mother didn't want anything to put her career off longer." Emily pulled Elizabeth out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. "On some days they would bring their children to play with me, but once I reached about six or seven the only children that would come were four or five and I was alone again, I didn't mind, I could read and I was happy."

Emily went into the nursery with JJ behind her as she dressed Elizabeth in a green dress and put a head band in her hair. "Are you and Will going to have any more?"

"We're trying to have more but I'm gone a lot so trying is kind of hard." She smiled.

"I get it I can't imagine trying to start a family on a job like yours." Emily said as they went back to the living room. "Derek you'll be happy to know I neither cleaned or peeled my nails."

"Good, see I knew you could do it." He smiled.

"that's nice, I need you all to shower, one can use the master bathroom and there's another just down that hall please just hurry before she gets here." Emily pleaded.

"Okay okay calm down I'm going." Reid sighed getting up and going into one of the bathrooms.

Derek didn't really get why Emily was so worried, he'd met her mother and yeah she seemed a little uptight but not panic worthy. Still he humored her and got in the shower, it was around two pm when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Emily." Her mother said when she opened the door.

"Hello mom, come in." Emily smiled weakly, and went back over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Hello Ambassador." He said standing to shake her hand. "I'm Derek Morgan we've met once before."

"Oh, yes we have." Her mother said with a hint of distain.

"Mother please," Emily sighed. "These are my friends and I care about them. Not that its ever mattered to you…"

"Emily." HE mother warned.

"Sorry." Emily looked at her feet.

It was weird, he'd never seen her like this before, she was normally so head strong and here she was submissive to the woman who'd brought her to this world. Something pretty bad must've happened between them.

It was a full hour before Ambassador Prentiss left and Emily relaxed enough to actually stand up. Derek pushed her back to a sitting position. "No, no cleaning I know what you're going to do." He said.

"B-but I want to." She protested weakly.

"No, you don't you want to sit right here and relax for a few minutes before you do anything." He tried.

"no I don't I want to sit here, I want to get up and go fix my house." She snapped moving into the kitchen and proceeding to clean.

"I am never going to understand her." He sighed.


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

Eight

Somewhere Only We Know

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_-Keane _

Two weeks later the team had gone home and Emily and Derek were both getting ready to move back to DC. All the furniture in her apartment came with the place and all her things were in DC. They decided on getting a new crib and baby furniture. Unfortunately, a six hour flight with a four month old baby wasn't exactly easy.

Emily had to hold her whenever the seat belt sign was off, and when it was on she had to have a bottle in her mouth. For the two minutes she was up to use the bathroom and Derek held her Elizabeth screamed and screamed. As soon as she sat down and could hold her again she could feel Elizabeth's tiny body go limp and fall asleep.

"Poor baby is exhausted." Emily cooed.

"I'm not surprised, she screamed and kicked and she's been awake for almost five hours straight." Derek said. "JJ and Will are going to pick us up at the airport, and drive us to the house."

"House don't you live in an apartment?" She asked.

"Um, not really… You remember that house in DuPont Circle you were going to buy, well I bought it." He confessed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't really know, but the profiler in me is telling me that it's because I loved you and I couldn't lose a little piece of you." He sighed thoughtfully, staring at the twiddling thumbs in his lap as a distraction.

"You love me?" She smiled.

"Hell yeah I do, do you think I would've flown to England if I didn't?" Derek chuckled.

"Okay you make a pretty good point; you do know I love you too, right?" She asked.

"Of course, would you've raised our daughter if you didn't?" He asked.

"Yes, I would've because I don't want another baby paying for a mistake I made." She confessed. "But I do love you."

"Everyone loves me." He smirked.

"And if you love me you'll go change the baby before we land." She smiled. Derek chuckled and took the baby to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later Emily was buckling the car seat into Will and JJ's car, Henry who was in the seat next to Elizabeth was asking Emily endless questions about babies. Emily being her usual self, was muttering mindless answers to him.

"He sure talks a lot." Derek chuckled.

"Yeah he does, ever since we told him he would have a new brother or sister last week he's been talking nonstop about it." JJ smiled.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." He frowned.

"I just told you." JJ smiled.

"That's great, JJ! Congrats." He smiled.

"Okay the car seat is finally in, we can leave." Emily sighed, she slid into the car and Derek followed, Emily leaned against him and was asleep in seconds.

He let her sleep until they got home before he woke her, and brought the baby and suitcases in. Garcia was standing in their living room, Emily gave him the 'you-know-I-love-her-but-I-can't-handle-her-at-the -moment' look.

"Oh okay, I know that look-you're jet lagged. Look, I just made you two some dinner, and the whole team pitched in and set up a nursery for you guys, the furniture is all second hand from the thrift shop. Emily before you freak out about that, I know it will hold just fine Rossi laid on it because we all knew you'd freak out." Garcia explained.

"Thank you Garcia," Emily smiled. "I-I am sorry about the look but she's been screaming all day and I am so tired."

"I know, it's fine, my raven haired beauty! You're not fun when you're exhausted… so go get some sleep!" Garcia smiled hugging them both and leaving.

"I'm taking that advice; I'll change the baby and put her in the crib." Emily said, taking Elizabeth upstairs.

Before going upstairs Derek ate some of the casserole Garcia left and by the time he got upstairs Emily was asleep in the bed, wearing a tank top and shorts she'd owned for years. He smiled and got in bed next to her, kissing her neck before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Thank you the lovely RealMe07, who was kind enough to beta this chapter, and I know with me that can be a difficult thing to do for me... I am not the best at grammar. **


	10. Epiloge

Epilogue

Ordinary Day

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_-Vanessa Carlton_

Two weeks later Emily was back at the BAU, after she found a daycare to send Elizabeth to and having gotten over Jetlag, of course she was now in the desk next to Reid. When he asked what daycare they sent Elizabeth to and he then followed up his question with every daycare related murder spree in the country. As if it wasn't bad enough that she spent every waking moment worrying about Lizi.

"Reid, could you please stop it?" Emily finally asked.

"Stop what?" Reid frowned.

"With the daycare related homicide, I'm worried enough about her, there are fifteen other children in the nursery after all, this is the last thing I need." She pleaded.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you should know what to look out for." He frowned and bent over his pile of paperwork.

"No, I really don't want to know what to look out for because then I'll start seeing it everywhere." She sighed and rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Leave her alone, Spence." JJ said, sitting at the desk across from Emily. "I know how annoying that can be. The day I put Henry in daycare I got that lecture, too."

"Does he ever stop?" She asked.

"Nope, just wait until you hear the one on preschool shootings." JJ shook her head. "I don't know where he gets this from because a few of them are from before he was born."

"I know; I've heard them all." Emily shuddered, getting up to go get some coffee.

She walked into the break room and found Derek talking to Garcia; the two stopped talking when she walked in. She froze. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Garcia said.

"O-okay then." She turned and left, walking back to her desk, she sat down and sighed.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Derek and Garcia stopped talking when I got to the break room." She frowned.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing." JJ dismissed.

* * *

"Well? Are you going to propose to her?" Garcia pushed, Derek sighed.

"Yes I am but I can't do that until we find someone to watch Elizabeth." He sighed.

"I'll do it, tonight at seven, JJ and I already made you two reservations." She said.

"You what?" He asked.

"Oh my God! How could you not notice? JJ and I have been trying to set you two up for six years, and now it's finally working! I'll see you at seven." She turned and stalked off.

"Penelope!" He called but it was too late she was gone.

That night at seven he could tell Emily was stressed out. She'd typed twenty pages of detailed instructions on what to do in the event of an emergency and another ten on the bedtime routine. He was starting to worry that Emily was going to be one of those helicopter moms who never let their kid do anything.

By the time they had ordered their food Emily was nervously checking her phone and picking at her nails. "Emily, babe, calm down she's fine."

"B-but what if she's crying o-or she wants me to cuddle with her." Emily whimpered looking at him and biting her lip. "Or –"

"Marry me." He cut her off.

She froze. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Emily Prentiss, I want you to marry me." He said with an air of confidence in his voice which failed to be on the inside.

"Is that a request?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you say yes." He smirked.

"Well then I guess you're my fiancé." Derek smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her, but stopped short and frowned when she placed a finger to his lips.

"But we have to leave now. It's eight and my baby needs me." She smiled a she led her out the door.

* * *

**Okay so you can thank RealMe07 for the kissing the end, she's awesome with this story. **


End file.
